Payback
by Anya2
Summary: Allegedly 'sorry' was the hardest word. Declan had never quite believed that though. To him, there were always better ways of showing you were truly apologetic...


**Title:** Payback

**Rating:** K

**Characters: **Will, Declan, Helen

**Pairings: **None (gen)

**Spoilers: **Veritas

**Summary:** Allegedly 'sorry' was the hardest word. Declan had never quite believed that though. To him, there were always better ways of showing you were truly apologetic...

* * *

Will took a deep breath of trepidation before he knocked on Declan's door. He had no real qualms about admitting when he'd been wrong, but this was going to be uncomfortable to say the least. Up until now, they'd managed to avoid the issue of him accusing Declan of trying to purposely usurp Magnus; they'd had work to do and had had to act like professionals. But the matter was sorted now and with Declan due to fly back home tomorrow, if Will didn't clear the air tonight he wouldn't get another chance. He knew that they needed to keep a good working relationship and, on a personal note, he seriously owed the guy an apology.

Things didn't get off to a flying start when Declan immediately frowned at him upon opening the door. Will didn't get the impression that the other guy was truly angry at him but, at the same time, he doubted he was going to get off lightly.

"Will," the other man said with a perfunctory nod, waiting.

Well, there's was nothing like getting straight to the point, Will decided.

"Look, you're leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to say...You know...Sorry. For what happened."

"Oh you mean for accusing me of being a treacherous bastard who was either trying to take Magnus's place or line his own pocket," Declan replied bluntly, giving him no quarter.

Nope, he definitely wasn't going to get off lightly.

"Yeah, that," Will said, almost sheepishly, recognising that he'd acted like a jerk no matter how noble his motives had been. He held up a bottle of scotch he'd brought with him, an obviously but hopefully effective peace offering. "I thought this might help."

Declan took it from him silently, studying it with a critical eye.

"It's good," he conceded eventually, "but you'll have to do better than that, mate."

Will really didn't like the slightly evil gleam in the other man's eye.

**********

Magnus knew she was supposed to be resting still, not sitting in her office late going through paperwork, but many little things had piled up during her 'absence' and she'd argued to herself that she would feel far more restful if she got them sorted so they didn't keep bothering her.

The knock on her office door was a mild annoyance, an interruption she probably could have done without. Knowing how much trouble she'd put the others through in the last week though vastly improved her patience. It did falter a little however when there was no response to her call of _'come in!'_ and she had to get up and open the door herself.

Will was standing there, the most uncomfortable expression on his face. He didn't look exactly serious more...ill at ease. Like he needed to say something that he really didn't want to. She wondered briefly if she was about to get a scolding for her admittedly unorthodox plan.

"Will," she said with a purposely cheerful smile, hoping to improve his mood, "what can I do for you?"

He sighed deeply, a sound of pained resignation, before he did something very unexpected; he sang.

_"I'm a little tea pot,__  
Short and stoutHere is my handle__,  
Here is my spout,  
When I hear the teacups,__Hear me shout  
Tip me up and pour me out"_

He did it complete with the actions and with all the enthusiasm of a child who's been forced to for the school play.

When he finished, he stood there in silence, an expression which could only be described as 'sullen' written across his face.

Magnus blinked, not sure for a moment what to make of it. But, really, there was only one course of action.

Without warning she burst into sudden, uncontrolled laughter, so hard that she buckled over slightly, leaning against the doorframe. Declan appeared around the corner of the corridor, laughing enthusiastically too, barely able to stagger up to them.

It became quite clear to Magnus then what was going on, that this was some kind of dare or payback, and that seemed to make it even funnier. Especially when combined with Will's facial expression.

He scowled at the pair of them, tears streaming down Magnus's face now. It shouldn't be that funny, she told herself, but somehow it was.

"No wonder no one gets the British sense of humour," Will grumbled, stalking off and leaving them to it.

Magnus managed to collect herself a little, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"That was very cruel," she scolded Declan, although her broad grin ruined the affect.

"Oh come on," he protested, grinning too, "I could have done much worse."

"He's going to want payback," she pointed out in warning.

"Why do you think I waited until the night before I fly home?"

Magnus smiled.

"Watson always said you were a clever boy."


End file.
